Veni Vidi Vici
by Hama Hitam
Summary: For SasuNaru Day 2012. Dear Kitsune. Gue suka ama temen gue, neh. Gue pengen nembak doi, tapi gue takut ditolak. Kasih gue tips biar gue gak ditolak, dong. Sobat, Kizuku. Yang pertama, loe harus deket dulu ama doi. Kalo kerjaan loe ama doi cuman berantem mulu, yakin seratus persen dah, loe bakal ditolak ama doi.


"Hey, kau dengar radio tadi malam. Kitsune feat dengan penyanyi terkenal Sakura Haruno, lho... mereka menyanyikan lagu All About Us. Haaa, so sweet sekali."

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar—lebih tepatnya menguping—gosip-gosip para teman perempuan—dan bahkan juga laki-laki—nya di kelas.

'Hehehe, Kitsune memang terkenal. Aku tidak menyesal menerima ajakan Paman Iruka untuk menjadi penyiar radio.'

"Orang bodoh. Tersenyum sendiri," sebuah ejekan terlontarkan dari mulut kasar seorang Sasuke Uchiha, siswa yang bahkan semua siswa di Konoha High School tahu betul, musuh bebuyutan Naruto Namikaze, putra kepala sekolah ini.

Selama ini, memang hanya Sasuke seoranglah yang berani mengejek, mengerjai, dan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak Naruto sukai. Siswa yang lainnya? Mereka semua takut, lebih karena Naruto adalah anak kepala sekolah.

"Diam, Teme sialan," Naruto merengut tak senang. Dia membuang muka dari Sasuke yang duduk di samping kirinya. Sasuke mendengus kecil, "Dobe."

**.::DP::.**

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Veni Vidi Vici : Dien Pribadi**

**.::DP::.**

"_Selamat malam, sobat Kizuku. Nah, malam ini malam minggu nih, buat sobat Kizuku yang pada punya pacar nih, so pasti lah gak ngelewatin malam ini dengan sia-sia. Iya, gak?"_

Suara indah dan enak di dengar teralun dari sebuah radio kecil. Sang pendengar hanya mendengus pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

"_Nah, kalau buat sobat Kizuku yang lagi sendiri nih, alias ngejomblo kayak Kitsune, hehe. Jangan patah semangat ya. Malam minggu bukan berarti harus boring di rumah en tidur cepet, kan. Nah, karena itu, Kizuku tiap malam weekend ngasih jam on air yang sedikit ditambah buat nemenin sobat Kizuku."_

Suara lain yang merupakan rekan dari penyiar radio yang pertama bersuara. Pendengar setia Kizuku, alias yang disebut sobat Kizuku, berambut hitam ini mengangguk sedikit gembira.

"_Yee, Sabaku, jangan mentang-mentang pacarnya lagi nungguin di depan studio, ya, berasa di atas angin. Yap, bener banget sobat Kizuku apa yang Sabaku bilang. Jam tayang Kizuku tiap malem sabtu dan minggu akan ditambah setengah jam. So..."_

Suara pertama yang disebut-sebut sebagai Kitsune terdengar. Tak lama, suara lain yang disebut Sabaku, berkata bersamaan dengan sang Kitsune, _"JADI SATU SETENGAH JAM!"_

"_Gimana, sobat Kizuku? Nah, kita awali aja ya. Oke, curhat via sms akan mengawali malam minggu buat kita semua, yaaa. Ayo, bacain Sabaku."_

"_Oke, curhat via sms kali ini, dari cewek nih. Namanya Ino. Hai Kitsune, Sabaku. Juga sobat Kizuku. Gue Ino, pelajar di Konoha High School. Mau curhat nih, Kizuku. Aku tuh lagi patah hati. Aku kan naksir sama temen cowokku. Terus, aku tuh nembak dia... eh, aku ditolak. Sampe saat ini tuh, aku keinget insiden penolakan itu terus. Kitsune sama Sabaku punya tips gak atau saran gitu buat aku? Aku tunggu ya. Oh ya, titip salam buat temen-temen aku di Konoha High School kelas XII Ipa 3. Buat Ten Ten, kapan nih jadiannya ama Neji? Dari dulu bilangnya mau nembak. Aku tunggu, lho._

"_Yap, itulah curhat dari sobat kita Ino. Wah, Ino chan lagi galau, ya. Hmmm, temennya juga kayaknya lagi galau, nih. Okeh lah, tips buat Ino chan. Okelah, kita ngerti kok, emang sih, sakit hati itu sakit banget, iya gak Kitsune?"_

"_Yap, bener banget Sabaku. Siapa sih yang seneng sakit hati. Buat Ino chan yang lagi patah hati nih, tips dari Kitsune, jangan malah menyendiri, yah. Sering-sering ngumpul-ngumpul ama temen, lama kelamaan bakalan ngelupain cowok itu kok."_

"_Oh ya, perbanyak kegiatan positif juga, ya... soalnya, bayang-bayang tentang insiden itu tuh, bakalan sering muncul kalo Ino chan lagi bengong... biar ga sering bengong, banyak-banyak gerak lah. Lari marathon bisa, ngaspal bisa.. hehe."_

"_Yeah, Sabaku, masa Ino chan disuruh lari marathon. Oke tips lainnya nih, banyak-banyak bersyukur ama Tuhan, yaa. Yah, anggep aja itu adalah cara Tuhan buat Ino chan nyari jodoh Ino chan yang baik."_

Pendengar berbaju hitam itu menghela nafasnya panjang. Dia ingat insiden tadi siang, dimana dia menolak seorang wanita yang menyukainya.

"Wanita itu berlebihan."

"_Nah, buat sobat Kizuku yang punya tips juga buat Ino chan dan buat sobat Kizuku yang juga memiliki nasib serupa dengan Ino chan, bisa kirim sms ke nomor official Kizuku, ya."_

"_Iya, Kitsune kun. Nah, oke, buat sobat Kizuku, bentar lagi nih, kita, Kitsune dan saya Sabaku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Yap, buat yang mau curhat via telepon bisa hubungin nomor official Kizuku ya. Tentu aja abis lagu yang satu ini."_

Pendengar misterius berbaju hitam itu mengambil handphonenya dan menekan nomor official yang disebutkan Kitsune.

"Hallo."

Yang menjawab bukan Kitsune maupun Sabaku. Tentu saja, keduanya tengah menyanyikan sebuah lagu Jason Mraz, _"Yap, Sobat Kizuku, sorry ya. Bisa telpon lagi gak... abis lagunya."_

"Gak bisa. Tapi, aku bisa nunggu, kok," ujar pendengar misterius itu. Suara di seberang sana terdiam sebentar, _"Ya udah. Tunggu sekitar dua menitan lagi, ya."_

Sementara menunggu lagu selesai, pendengar misterius itu menikmati suara indah bak penyanyi. Memang, Kitsune dan Sabaku adalah penyiar radio remaja yang misterius. Kebanyakan sobat Kizuku menduga bahwa keduanya adalah penyanyi berbakat.

Siaran Kizuku awalnya memang sebuah acara musik. Namun, entah kapan kini acara itu menjadi acara ajang curhat untuk para pendengar yang kebanyakan adalah remaja, dan setiap seperempat sekali—jika curhat pendek—atau setengah jam sekali—jika curhat panjang—Kitsune dan Sabaku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Bisa request dari sobat Kizuku. Dan musik pengiringnya adalah piano atau gitar yang dimainkan seseorang.

"_Yap. Duh, lumayan capek juga ya nyanyi dikit ngejazz. Ya, ada satu sobat Kizuku yang udah kesambung nih kayaknya. Hallo, Sobat Kizuku?"_

"Hallo, Kitsune."

"_Yap, dengan siapa nih?"_

"Gue Sasuke, anak kelas XII Ipa 1 Konoha High School," ujar pendengar misterius itu dengan senyum tipis.

"_Wah, Kitsune kun. Dari siswa KHS lagi nih. Ya, Sasuke. Mau curhat atau nitip salam, nih?"_

"Gue mau curhat. Gue kenal seseorang berisik banget. Temen gue, sekelas, duduk sebelahan ama gue. Gue tuh suka sama dia. Tapi, selama ini gue masih segan banget buat nembak dia. Terutama akhir-akhir ini nih, gue curiga kayaknya doi lagi suka sama seseorang. Loe ada tips gak buat bikin dia nerima cinta gue?"

"_Uhuk,"_ Sasuke sempat mendengar batuk kecil di seberang telepon sana.

"_Oh, ada tambahan lagi gak, nih Sasuke kun?"_

"Gue cuman mau bilang salam buat Kitsune. Thanks, selama ini udah jadi inspirasi buat gue. Gue fans terberat loe."

"_Owh, makasih banget, Sasuke kun."_

Telepon ditutup dari pihak sana. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Ia kembali bertengkar dengan Naruto, saling ejek dan berujung pada pukul-pukulan dan kemudian, panggilan ke ruang konseling.

"_Nah, Kitsune kun, punya tips gak buat Sasuke kun?"_

"_Wah, kok aku? Kenapa gak Sabaku dulu yang ngasih tips nih?"_

"_Hmmm, okelah. Sasuke kun, kalo pasti diterimanya, gak tahu juga ya. Kizuku juga gak bisa seratus persen yakin juga. Tapi... yah, gak ada salahnya dicoba. Yang pasti, kamu harus deket dulu lah ama dia. Kalo Sasuke kun gak deket, alias berantem terus ama dia, kayaknya perlu dipikirin dulu lagi deh. Yah, jangan berantem teruslah."_

"_Yoi, bener banget Sabaku. Kalo kamunya aja berantem terus, so pastilah gak bakalan diterima doi."_

"Kenapa sepertinya dua orang ini tahu itu?" sedikit heran, Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"_Nah, kalo kamu sebelumnya udah deket ama dia, kamu cukup nangkep sinyal dari dia. Kalo dia keliatan berasa nyaman gitu di deket Sasuke kun, yah, udah ada sedikit kemungkinan diterima lah. Iya gak Kitsune kun?"_

"_Yap, bener banget Sabaku. Oh ya, buat Sasuke nih, yang pasti loe harus percaya diri. Yeah, kalo elo udah nangkep sinyal positif dari doi tapi elonya gak pede, kan sama aja boong. Iya gak?"_

"_Tapi jangan terlalu over juga PDnya. Gak baek."_

"_Iya. Abis itu, tentuin lokasi buat nembak orang yang Sasuke kun suka itu. Hmmm, ada ide gak Sabaku, kira-kira lokasi apa."_

"_Yang pasti harus tempat romantis dulu lah. Iya gak? Siapa sih yang gak suka yang romantis-romantis?"_

"_Bener. Yah, kayak cafe, atau apa aja yang pasti, jangan di tempat rame. Soalnya, tempat rame kadang bisa ngerusak suasana romantis. Terus, perhatiin juga waktu buat nembaknya. Kalo doi lagi badmood, terus di tembak, kan gak asik juga."_

"_Nah, kemudian pilih kata-kata yang bagus juga."_

"_Maksudnya kata-kata yang bagus gimana nih, Sabaku? Ada referensi gak?"_

"_Yah, kata-kata yang bagus itu, yang pasti bukan kata-kata kayak, Gue suka sama loe, gue cinta sama loe segala macem ya. Itu udah biasa banget. Yah, kreatif dikitlah. Kayak misalnya, "Kitsune, gimana kalo kita pacaran?" dan semacamnya. Gitu, Kitsune."_

"_Ehm, Sabaku kayaknya pengalaman banget ya, sobat Kizuku."_

"_Iya dong. Nah, tips selanjutnya nih, kalo dia misalnya nanya, kenapa, Sasuke kun sudah nyiapin jawaban yang kuat kenapa Sasuke kun milih dia. Yang pasti singkat, padat dan jelas. Jangan yang bertele-tele, ntar targetnya malah gak ngerti, bosen, terus nolak."_

"_Yap, bener banget yang dibilang Sabaku. Nah, tips terakhir dari Kitsune nih, kendaliin emosi. Kan biasanya sering tuh, pihak yang nembaknya, gak sabaran gitu buat nunggu jawaban yang ditembak. Yah, kan target perlu mikir juga. Kasih waktu buat ngejaweb lah."_

"_Bener. Nah, gimana Sasuke kun? Atau sobat Kizuku punya tips lain nih buat Sasuke kun dan sobat Kizuku lain yang ternyata memiliki nasib yang sama kayak Sasuke kun? Kirim ke nomor official Kizuku, ya."_

Sasuke tersenyum sendiri, 'Gitu, ya?'

.::DP::.

Sasuke menyadari tatapan teman-temannya pada pagi hari ini jauh lebih banyak dari hari biasanya. Tentu saja, hampir semua siswa KHS adalah sobat Kizuku, dan Sasuke yakin, curhat via teleponnya pada Kitsune dan Sabaku pada malam minggu lalu didengar 12 juta remaja di Konoha dan kota terdekat.

"JANGAN MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU!" matanya melirik ke ujung koridor saat dia baru saja ingin masuk ke kelasnya. Senyum tipis diberikan Sasuke saat mata hitamnya saling bertemu pandang dengan mata biru pemuda pirang itu. Geram, Naruto—pemuda itu—berjalan cepat ke arah Sasuke, dan menarik kerah baju Sasuke kasar.

"KAU."

Sasuke diam di tempatnya. Menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi, "Ada apa?"

"Apa-apaan maksudmu malam minggu itu huh?"

"Owh, curhat Kizuku itu? Aku tak menyangka, kau juga sobat Kizuku," ejek Sasuke santai. Dia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Teme!" aku adalah orang yang kau telepon, brengsek.

"Percaya diri sekali kau bahwa orang itu adalah kau," masih dengan nada santai, Sasuke memberi Naruto sebuah cengiran mengejek. Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dari kerahnya, "Memangnya, kau juga memiliki perasaan padaku, ya?"

"Tentu saja aku merasa. Kau itu duduk di tempat paling ujung, TEME! Bangkumu itu ada di dekat jendela. Dan SATU SATUNYA ORANG YANG DUDUK DI SEBELAHMU ADALAH AKU, BRENGSEK!"

"Jika kau merasa. Baguslah," kata Sasuke dengan tenang. Dia masuk ke dalam kelas, diikuti Naruto di belakangnya, dan teman-temannya yang asyik menonton adegan pertengkaran dua orang berbeda sifat itu, "Tentu kau menerimaku sebagai pacarmu, bukan?"

"Huh? Jangan harap!" Naruto berseru tepat di depan wajah Sasuke dan berjalan cepat ke mejanya dan membanting keras tasnya. Sejak sampai di gerbang sekolah, dia terus menerus digoda teman-teman yang tahu posisi duduk siswa kelas XII Ipa 1—hampir semua siswa tahu sebab denah posisi duduk semua kelas dari kelas X 1 hingga XII Ips 7 ditempel di depan masing-masing kelas.

"Dramatis."

"Kasihan Sasuke."

"Naruto kun jual mahal."

"Jahat sekali."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar bisikan teman-temannya. Jika Naruto adalah orang yang tidak tegaan, dia pasti akan merespon bisikan itu.

"Di... diam. Dan aku tidak jual mahal, KIBA!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menolak Sasuke kun?" teriak Shion. Salah seorang fujoshi pendukung SasuNaru di kelas.

"Karena aku tidak menyukainya, boke!" Naruto luar biasa kesal. Gaara yang baru masuk ke kelas tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto yang kelabakan menghadapi serbuan pertanyaan dan pernyataan sarkastik dari pendukung SasuNaru.

"Maa~. Ada apa ini? Wah, Naruto kun? Kau menangis? Apa karena terharu baru saja ditembak oleh Uchiha kun?"

Naruto berjengit kaget. Matanya menatap pintu dan berdirilah guru sok remaja di sana.

"Kakashi sensei?" buru-buru dia duduk di tempatnya dan menggerutu kesal, "Aku tak tahu, Kakashi sensei juga sobat Kizuku."

.::DP::.

"Kau dengar radio malam minggu itu bukan, Naruto?"

Naruto melirik malas Sasuke yang duduk dengan menyandar pada dinding di belakangnya. Pura-pura tidak memerhatikan, Naruto kembali menulis—menyalin lebih tepatnya—tugas Gaara—sahabat Naruto.

"Aku sungguhan menyukaimu, lho," Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. Naruto bergumam pelan, "Aku tidak peduli. Dan aku tidak menyukaimu. Harap kau tahu itu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita gunakan tips dari Kitsune dan Sabaku?"

"Apanya?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Tips dari Kitsune dan Sabaku. Pertama-tama, kita harus dekat dulu."

"Hah? Untuk apa aku dekat denganmu? Dekat dengan orang lain saja sana," sewot Naruto. Bibirnya sedikit manyun kesal. Tangannya kembali melanjutkan menulis tugas Gaara yang akan dikumpulkan setelah jam istirahat usai.

"Tapi, aku maunya dekat denganmu."

Naruto berdecih pelan, "Aku tidak mau."

"Kau harus mau. Baiklah. Kita akan dekat," Sasuke menggeser kursi dan mejanya hingga berdempetan dengan meja Naruto. Naruto berjengit kagok dan melotot marah pada pemuda Uchiha itu.

"SASUKE GILAAAAA."

.::DP::.

Seminggu Sasuke mencoba satu tips pada Naruto. Seminggu dia mendekati Naruto, menahan emosinya dan berusaha agar Naruto nyaman di dekatnya.

"Naru chan. Ohayou," pagi-pagi, Naruto disapa dengan suara lembut yang sudah dia hapal akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke menjalankan aksi pedekatenya.

"Menyerah saja, Sasuke. Aku tak suka padamu!"

Sasuke tersenyum lebar, "Aku orang yang pantang menyerah, Naruto."

"Teme!"

"Koi chan."

"Brengsek."

"Kawaii."

Naruto merasa menyesal sendiri dulu dia memberi saran gila pada Sasuke. Seandainya tahu seperti ini jadinya, dia ingin diam saja saat Sasuke menelpon.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas fisikamu? Kalau belum, kau bisa menyontek punyaku, lho."

Mata Naruto menyipit kesal, "Aku tidak butuh. Lagipula, Sasuke. Berhenti bersikap menyebalkan dan sok perhatian padaku. Takkan mempan. Aku tak suka padamu."

Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa jenak. Lalu, dia berkata, "Naruto. Diantara penyiar Kizuku, siapa yang kau suka? Kitsune? Atau Sabaku?"

Naruto bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia menjawab dengan nada kesal, "Kenapa memangnya? Kau ingin berusaha menyukai apa yang aku sukai juga?"

"Tidak. Hanya ingin tahu saja. Aku lebih suka pada Kitsune. Oh ya, aku pernah bertemu dengan Kitsune kurasa."

Naruto terbelalak dan menatap Sasuke was-was, "Maksudmu?"

"Tapi itu sudah lama. Kejadiannya pada malam hari. Setelah selesai on air kurasa. Aku baru pulang dari rumah sakit, naik kereta. Di sana aku bertemu Kitsune."

"He?" Naruto mulai was-was ketahuan. Dia memang selalu naik kereta jika pulang pergi bekerja sambilan sebagai penyiar radio.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding, "Aku tidak melihat orangnya langsung, sih. Tapi, aku mengenali suara Kitsune. Suaranya terdengar akrab, nyaman didengar. Oh ya, aku juga melihat rambutnya sekilas dulu."

Naruto yang semula lega karena Sasuke hanya mendengar suaranya saja, kembali gugup, "Rambutnya?"

"Ya. Saat aku masuk ke dalam kereta, saat itu Kitsune keluar. Dan, kurasa saat itu dia sedang menelpon seseorang. Rambutnya berwarna pirang. Yah, aku pikir itu adalah kau. Tapi, setelah kupikirkan lagi, kurasa kau takkan berani keluar malam sendirian. Apalagi naik kendaraan umum," ejek Sasuke. Naruto melotot marah, "Kau pikir aku penakut?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku hanya bercanda. Sejak itu, aku mulai menyukaimu, Naruto. Kau mirip dengan Kitsune."

Naruto merasa ada pedang menembus di jantungnya sekarang, "Jadi Kitsune ya? Kau suka pada Kitsune, ya?"

"Yah, andai aku tahu orangnya, aku ingin memacarinya saat itu juga."

"Huh, kau konyol, Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Mata hitamnya menatap Naruto intens. "Naruto? Suaramu?"

Kembali, Naruto gugup, "Ke... kenapa dengan suaraku?"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. Lalu, menjawab, "Sudah tidak cempreng lagi, ya? Huh, kalau kau tidak berteriak, suaramu enak didengar juga."

Naruto mulai meragukan marga Uchiha yang disandang Sasuke, 'Dia bodoh.'

"Naruto!"

Dua pasang mata yang semula bertatapan kini beralih ke pintu. Ada Gaara disana, "Kurenai sensei memanggilmu. Nilai sejarahmu jeblok lagi."

"Haah? Kenapa bisa? Aku kan mencontek padamu Gaara," seru Naruto frustasi. Dia berjalan mendekati Gaara, membiarkan Sasuke yang membisu di tempatnya.

'Rasanya, aku baru bangun dari mimpiku.'

.::DP::.

Naruto telah selesai on air dan dia bersiap untuk pulang, sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk ke handphonenya.

'Selamat malam minggu, Naruto. Kita kencan? Aku sedang menunggumu di restaurant China.'

Naruto buru-buru membalas, 'Aku tidak mau.'

'Kau takut keluar rumah malam-malam ya? Aku jemput, ya.'

'Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Aku tidak mau,' Naruto jengkel dengan Sasuke. Yah, setelah percakapannya dengan Sasuke tadi siang, dia sedikit merasa tidak percaya diri.

Naruto senang, Sasuke mulai dekat dengannya. Naruto entah tak tahu kenapa dia senang. Tapi, rasanya Naruto tadi siang seperti dilemparkan dari langit ke tujuh.

Sasuke lebih menyukai Kitsune, daripada Naruto. Sasuke bahkan menyukai Naruto hanya karena dia tidak sengaja melihat Kitsune, dan kemudian menyukai Naruto karena sosoknya yang mirip dengan Kitsune.

Dan sekarang, Naruto justru sebal pada sosok Kitsune yang selama ini dia mainkan.

'Aku jemput kau. Titik.'

'Aku sedang tidak ada di rumah, Teme. Percuma saja kau menjemputku.'

Sasuke tak membalas setelah itu. Naruto dan Gaara berpamitan pada kru yang lain dan mereka pergi keluar.

Gaara berpisah dengan Naruto karena mereka menaiki kereta yang berbeda, dan kereta Gaara tiba lebih dulu. Naruto tetap menunggu di stasiun dengan bersenandung kecil.

Tak berapa lama, handphonenya bergetar. Sebuah pesan dari Sasuke, 'Hei, lihat arah kirimu.'

Naruto—yang entah mengapa menurut—menoleh ke kiri dan terkejut bukan main melihat Sasuke berdiri di samping kursinya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

Mata hitamnya melihat sekeliling. Tak banyak orang yang ada di stasiun itu, dan Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto.

"Kurasa, aku sudah cukup dekat denganmu. Itu berarti, tips pertama sukses."

"Kita tidak dekat," sanggah Naruto kesal.

"Tidak. Kita cukup dekat akhir-akhir ini. Kuanggap trik pertama berhasil," kata Sasuke keras kepala.

Naruto mengerlingkan matanya bosan, "Kau terlalu percaya diri."

"Itu yang dikatakan tips ketiga," ucap Sasuke santai. Senyumnya sedikit terlukis di wajah tampannya.

"Well, kau sudah tahu perasaanku selama ini, nah Naruto? Jadi, kau menerimaku kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Naruto pelan.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan," kata Sasuke keras kepala. Naruto memandang sebal Sasuke. Dia berdiri saat kereta yang akan ditumpanginya datang.

Buru-buru Naruto masuk ke dalam kereta, namun Sasuke ternyata masuk ke dalam kereta yang sama. Dengan kesal, Naruto berujar, "Berhenti sampai disini Sasuke. Aku bosan."

"Aku akan berhenti setelah kau menerimaku," ujar Sasuke santai. Tangannya terulur, memperlihatkan sebungkus cokelat, "Ambillah. Dengan mengambilnya, kau resmi jadi pacarku."

"Kenapa harus aku, brengsek?" ujar Naruto kesal. Dia menghempaskan pantatnya ke atas bangku. Tak banyak orang yang ada di gerbong itu, tapi Naruto tetap merendahkan suaranya, "Sasuke Uchiha. Orang yang sempurna, yang memiliki banyak penggemar. Menolak banyak wanita yang inginkan dia menjadi pacarnya. Kenapa kau tidak mengambil satu diantara fansmu itu saja?"

"Karena kau Kitsuneku."

Naruto menatap Sasuke termangu.

.::DP::.

"_Selamat malam minggu buat sobat Kizuku. Hayo, yang masih jomblo dari minggu-minggu yang lalu, bersabar, ya. Sendiri bukan berarti akhir dunia kok. Bener gak, Sabaku kun?"_

"_Hmm, ciye, Kitsune yang sekarang gak jomblo lagi ngomong bijak nih sekarang. Yap, bener banget. Buat sobat Kizuku yang ngerasa mau mati dengan indah aja karena jomblo, kenapa gak nyoba hidup indah hingga menjelang kematian itu. Iya gak?"_

"_Ohoy, Sabaku kun, nyontek kata-katanya si Gintoki neh. Wah, sobat Kizuku, baru kita tahu nih Sabaku ternyata demen nonton Gintama ternyata."_

"_Haha. Uhm, ngomong-ngomong nih, kita kedatangan bintang tamu malam ini, Kitsune kun. Dan, selamat malam buat Sakura chan. Wah, ini kali ketiga Sakura mampir ke Kizuku, ya?"_

"_Iya, Kitsune kun, Sabaku kun. Aku lumayan sering dengerin Kizuku kalo lagi weekend, lho."_

"_Hm, gimana kalo malam ini kita awali dengan sebuah lagu dulu? Hayo, siapa yang mau nyanyi? Single? Duet? Trio? Gimana kalo Kitsune dulu nih yang nyanyi? Yah, siapa tahu mau nyembahin lagunya buat pacar barunya."_

"_Weits, jangan ngomong pribadi dong, Sabaku kun. Oke deh, aku nyanyi. Lagu As Long As You Love Menya BSB, ya."_

"_Selamat menikmati, sobat Kizuku."_

**.::END::.**


End file.
